jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Lane Cover
This is Sporadic & JWTM's Fast Lane Cover of Bad Meets Evil's (Eminem & Royce Da 5,9's) "Fast Lane" song. Fast Lane Cover will be in Sporadic & JWTM's first collaborated mixtape, Kool & Krazy Ride. Sporadic & JWTM "Fast Lane Cover" Lyrics Verse 1 (Sporadic & JWTM) JWTM: Imma try to make this year worth it Not only for a circus, for a purpose For the world to see that i ain't nervous Me and Buggz would kill it in aftermath (going faster) After i come back with a snack wrap And the cop comes at me and says that i'm stealing But im not then i gotta tell my friends for witnesses Cause i'm hangin' in the courtroom One minute your gone then go boom! Running so quick, raps went zoom What am i gonna approach you? I've never been defeated like Goku Where the heck is James Lovrekey? Committed guilty as an attorney As i rode throughout this journey Mask murderer traps you into dirt And they won't stop till they hit you where it hurts Yeah, i'm too nice so this is our turf Flying through the sea, cowbunga and surf Tryna be wasted, tryna be high Tryna be the greatest but i never known why People feel wrong covering up thier lies Watched from the corners they're super spies Bad people try to hide and die Slide, drive, drive, rise The final attempt to a suicide Buggz: As we ride you'll come to notice i dont have the time so you better watch as im on the clock and i cant stop and i spit an uncontrollable flow like vomit im on it to be honest i didnt realize so you can say im surprised you can look in my eyes and see a murderer of beats if you heard of them you heard of me drop bars like a prison and we light up what was hidden and we go where no one is allowed (aloud) so use hushed voices Chorus Livin' life in the fast lane Movin' at the speed of life and I can't slow down Only got a gallon in the gas tank But I'm almost at the finish line, so I can't stop now I don't really know where I'm headed, just enjoyin' the ride Just gon' roll 'til I drop and ride 'til I die I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal) I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal) Verse 2 (Buggz & JWTM) JWTM: My name engraved with the power to prosper the greatness Truly, Dark Weezy has left this place for goodness sacred I'll cook you up as a side dish slash the bacon The more you taste it, comes dead ends from nautious patience I rise and scream from the top of my lungs, call it exclamation Bestowed on my own fire power marked ur devestation Mastered the rap, congratulations Not to much closure, no conversation, but stay patient While all of us party up in Mars, y'all are party in the basement Buggz: No replacement... JWTM: Obligation, makes no sense have time that your wasting And the more I grow up and im stuck in different locations But my mind is deeper than anything mysterious as a black hole Dodging all the demons who try to runaway and steal my soul Things are the things that would make me mad, won't make me glad Time is superior and also devine, extraordinary treasure to find Might be a time-tresure to rewind time Wish that it's real and im outta my mind... Buggz: coming soon... Chorus Livin' life in the fast lane Movin' at the speed of life and I can't slow down Only got a gallon in the gas tank But I'm almost at the finish line, so I can't stop now I don't really know where I'm headed, just enjoyin' the ride Just gon' roll 'til I drop and ride 'til I die I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal) I'm livin' life in the fast lane (Pedal to the metal) Category:Songs Category:Buggz Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Buggz & JWTM Songs Category:Buggz & JWTM's First Mixtape Songs